Mismatched
by DeymGirl
Summary: What happens when Alec gets matched with Clary at his matching ceremony? How would Jace and Clary react? Will they break one of the oldest Shadowhunter Law- just for the sake of love? What will the gang do? Find out.
1. Prologue

Hohoho. Hey guys- it's me again! With another story. I hope you'll like this one. I think it's going to be good.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI- god. I own this story, though!

* * *

Alec sat there, his heart beating hard- not fast, just _bang… bang… bang… _Today was his day. Today was the day the Council will match him with some Shadowhunter. A girl Shadowhunter- which sucks because he was gay and nobody knew that.

It was a Shadowhunter Law; on the day a Shadowhunter turns 18, the Council would match you with someone else. You don't get to protest. No matter what happens, you marry the one you were matched with. Breaking the law would kill you.

Alec drummed his fingers on his legs. This is bad, he thought. He was nervous- anybody could see that. His pale face was paler and he was twitchy.

"Alexander Lightwood," a Shadowhunter called.

Alec stood up, his knees shaking. Who knew he could be so scared of this? He walked inside a closed room, and saw the Council sitting across him, their faces impassive.

"Sit down, please." The Inquisitor, Imogen Herondale- Jace's grandmother, told him, smiling slightly.

He sat down on the chair provided and a Shadowhunter gently took his arm. He knew the process, a rune would be drawn upon your chest, near your heart and it would project all the qualities you look for in a partner. Sometimes, the ceremony is great. Just look at his mom and dad, Maryse and Robert. They were happily married. Clary's parents too, Jocelyn and Luke. And Jace's, Stephen and Celine. Alec could only hope for the best.

After a few agonizing minutes, the screen on the far left side of the room began to light up. Alec didn't know the Council's technology savvy too.

"Alexander Lightwood," One of the Council spoke. Alec immediately noted Imogen's face- a face masked with horror.

Oh by the Angel, he thought. He knew it was not good.

"We are happy to tell you that you're partner is going to be…" The guy continued as a picture began to form on the screen. Red hair, green eyes.

"Clarissa Fray- Garroway."

Alec felt the blood rushing out of his face. Clary? His mind only formed one thought as he slumped on his chair, _Jace is definitely going to kill me._

* * *

Oh yes, Alec- Jace is going to kill you :) What do you think? Good or bad? Should I continue this?

*Sorry for the lack of names- I honestly don't know anyone aside from Imogen!

**Reviews are accepted, in fact they are encouraged.**


	2. At Taki's

Hi guys! Remember me? Finally, I'm updating! I was seriously thinking about going hiatus, but then I thought about you guys and how you would all hate me if I did so I didn't!

**Disclaimer**: Dream on.

* * *

"Who do you think would be Alec's wife?" Clary Fray mused as she helped Maryse arranged the table containing all of Alec's favorite food. They were at a special room in Taki's. A room only for private parties. This was where they decided to celebrate Alec's birthday party.

"Unlucky girl, whoever she is." Jace Herondale- Clary's boyfriend laughed, embracing her waist and kissing the crook of her neck.

"May I remind you that that is my brother you're talking about?" Isabelle Lightwood glared at him, her hands on her hips.

"Calm down, woman!" Jace grinned at her lazily, and Clary elbowed him.

"But seriously, don't you think that law is too controlling?" Simon Lewis, who was putting up banners, asked loudly. He was Clary's best friend and Isabelle's on-and-off boyfriend. He was their childhood friend who was once kidnapped by a bunch of vampires.

"Controlling?" Clary untangled herself from Jace and began to arrange the decorations. "I guess so. But it is the law. _Sed lex, dura lex_."

"It's a good thing I'm not a Shadowhunter then." Simon muttered, coming down from the stool.

"You aren't because you're a vampire." Isabelle pointed out.

"It was sarcasm, Iz!"

Clary rolled her eyes. It was true, what Simon said. Someone dictating who should you love and marry. She hadn't really thought about it before, but now… Seeing Jace marry another girl instead of her. Seeing her marry another guy. It's totally unfair. You should marry the one you love, not the one the law tells you to.

"Clary!" Maryse's voice broke her out of her reverie. Finding out why Maryse's voice sounds reprimanding, she saw that a bunch of plates have slipped out of her grasp, and now broken on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Clary muttered and bent down to pick up the pieces scattered on the floor. Jace joined her, his face a mask of worry. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

* * *

"Do you think this place is enough for all of us?" Isabelle wondered. "I mean, there will be a bunch of Shadowhunters here later. Jace's and Clary's parents, Inquisitor Herondale, mom and dad and Max… Don't you think it'll get a wee bit crowded?"

"You worry too much, dear." Maryse commented. " I suggest you help us instead of complaining about everything."

"Mom!"

"I'll help you, babe." Simon kissed the top of her Isabelle's head and Maryse shook her head, muttering about teenagers these days.

* * *

"Jace, next year- you'll be undergoing the Ceremony too." Clary said after throwing out the broken plates in the garbage can.

Jace stared at her for a moment before sighing. "You shouldn't think about that, Clary. You know you're the only girl I love. I'm sure you'll be my wife in no time."

She nodded, but there was one thing nagging in her mind. _But_ w_hat if she's been picked out to be somebody else's wife?_

* * *

Okay, I admit this chapter is really sucky. Just think that this filler chapter is an introduction to what will follow next. And for you to know the other characters here. I'll be explaining all the other whatnots in the next chapter- which would be published next week, I guess? IDK. Just stay tuned!

Reviews are accepted, in fact they are encouranged :3

Sneak Peek: _"But I'm gay!"__  
_


End file.
